Trainwreck
by conversee
Summary: A oneshot of Sonny and Chad, with the song Trainwreck by Demi Lovato. lets just saii they are in love


**La de da  
yeah**

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
you won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might  
be crazy

Chads POV She thinks I'm insane. ME!?! Come on, me out of all people. I'm not crazy…well I'm crazy for her. Does that count? She says doctors call me insane, and she makes me think of her so much I get lost when I'm going to see her . I mean, just because I'm dating her doesn't mean I don't love her, like some other Hollywood play boys, like James Conroy, my 'best friend'. I admit, I am crazy...but for her, so crazy she makes me wanna run outside and scream it.

**And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how  
far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you  
if you changed**

Sonny's POV He told me we wouldn't make it with our shows and what now, but look now. Yes he is my insane physco boyfriend for what? 2 years? Yes, but every single day, I love him more and more, he didn't change, well not much. If he did, I wouldn't love him, but I still would. Lets hope that made sense.

**I shook your hand and you pulled it right away,  
You asked me to dance instead, I said no way  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me  
so I stayed  
i knew you were different from the way I caved**

Isnt this funny, I just remembered on today. Today was May 18th, the first day I danced with Chad, the conceited ass hole, but cute and funny. We were at a dance party, with our shows and some others Our shows were doing this thing where we were dancing off first, then switching partners. I first went to Nikko, then Grady, then James Conroy, and he had asked me out! Of course I said no. So I switched to…Chad Dylan Cooper. But when that happened, the song ended, and they had to shake hands with eachother. We shook hands, but we pulled it right away. He asked me to dance, but since we hated each other at the time, I said no way. But I was dying to try it out, so he begged me, and I knew he had another side since I caved.

**You said we wouldn't make it,but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you  
if you change**

Chads POV Currently, I'm whistling and skipping over to the _So Random_ studio set thing whatever people wanna call it. People started giving me strange looks, so I gave them a 'Whats your problem' look. So what?? A person cant skip? Phfffft, people now a days, They clearly didn't get the line 'Staring is Rude'. Such idiots. If you want to know, I'm visiting my girlfriend! God people are noisy –Author: No I'm not- We were going out to the park. She is teaching me to do a cartwheel. Chad+Sonny+cartwheels= Happy chad. I suck at them sadly, but if I get it right I get ice cream and a kiss! Yayy! God I sound like a 5 year old. Did I ever tell her she makes me fall harder for her each day? Well she does, but I Chad Dylan Cooper, am still loved by my one million fans!

**We were so different, but opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing and I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine  
OH**

Do you know how different me and Sonny are? Very. Before, she called me a conceited jerk. Then she was nice, cute, and funny. Damn, is that drool?Well you get the point don't you? She is one of a kind, but she is my one of a kind. Well like they say, opposites attract.

**You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say, make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you  
change**

Sonny's POV I love how before, me and Chad LOATHED each other. But here we are, sitting on the swing together, listening to the near by concert in the park. He really sucks at cartwheels. We made it very long, and we're still going strong. Every day he says I Love You makes me melt into butter.

**...One more thing I thought I'd share with someone  
special,  
I'm falling like I've never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it, and look how  
far we've come  
You're a trainwreck but with you I'm in love...**

Both POV I know we love eachother, if one of us changed for not the good, I bet you we will still love eachother, just more of a handful. But we are a trainwreck, but with eachother, we're in love. Chad Dylan Cooper 3 Sonny Monroe


End file.
